


inside a noisy city

by akaashisky (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Jisung is a cutie, M/M, domestic?? maybe, idk - Freeform, minho doesn't know how to buy things, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/akaashisky
Summary: soonie, doongie, and dori ruined mrs. lee's couch during the past few years. so minho decides to buy a new one with a little help from his boyfriend, jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	inside a noisy city

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh..... hi? i don't know what to say jdjkjhdbs   
> it's been a while since i've written something and it's my first time posting here on ao3 (also, english's not my first language i'm sorry if there are any mistakes), i hope y'all enjoy!!

minho always heard his mom complaining about the fact that minho's cats ruined her beautiful (and old) couch, and to be honest, he was full of it. 

that's why he was in front of a furniture store, waiting for his boyfriend. they're moving together and minho's cats are going with him, so he decided to buy a new couch for his mom. 

"hey! sorry, i lost the track of time and i came running…" jisung said when he spotted minho in front of the store, minho laughed and waited until jisung caught his breath. 

"better?" minho asked, jisung nodded and gave him a quick kiss, taking his hand right after and leading him. 

"what kind of couch does she want?" the youngest asked

"hmm, i don't know? it's a surprise, she doesn't know about it…" minho said, looking around for something that would take his interest

"aww, that's so sweet babe!" 

"thanks, i guess…? but i just remembered that i don’t know how to pick these things,” minho said, his voice getting lower after every word because of his embarrassment

“me neither! we’re officially dumb and dumber!” jisung smiled after his sentence, he found the place where they should go and made his way to it

“how romantic!” minho whispered while being pulled softly by his boyfriend, they stood in the middle of the store, hundreds of couch around them and they didn’t know where to start

at that moment minho realized that when he moves out of his mom’s house (probably when he and jisung decide to live together), he’s surely going to buy a furnished place. like, how do you even buy those things? what color? a normal couch or a corner one? 

what if they buy a green couch and his mom decides to paint her living room’s walls pink? 

_this is too difficult_ , “i give up” he says and turns around, making his way to the exit

“nooo, babe, it’s okay, we can do it!” jisung goes after him, taking his hand again and coming back to the place where they were before. “ok, how is your mom’s couch now? like… the color, is it a corner one?” 

minho sighed, looking around the store, starring the couches before answering the youngest.

“it’s gray… a gray couch, it isn’t a corner one because she doesn’t like those, actually, it’s very a simple one…” 

“see? that’s progress, now, do you want to give her a simple couch too? ” he asked again, minho tilted his head to the side, thinking about the question

“no, she deserves a better one.” 

jisung smiled fondly, kissing minho’s right cheek. “yes she does, let’s go!”

after almost three hours of looking, jumping on random couches and almost sleeping while standing up, they found a very good one. it was a beige, big and beautiful couch. minho pictured the living room with the new furniture, and from his perspective, the one he and jisung chose it’s perfect! 

minho paid for it, the delivery was in the next day, they left the store and went home (and by home i mean minho’s house). jisung stayed the night but went home in the morning, he had to pick his things for college and went to class right after.

it was almost 4 pm when minho heard a scream at the living room, he got up from his bed and ran, when he got there he saw his mom starring her new couch (that was delivered while she went grocery shopping). 

“uhh… this is your new couch, i bought it!” minho said happily, his mom blinked fast and hugged him, thanking him for the gift. 

well, maybe minho isn’t that bad at choosing house furniture. but of course, it’s easier to do it with jisung.


End file.
